The present disclosure relates to the field of personal vaporizers
Personal vaporizers are handheld devices that vaporize a vaporizing medium such as a liquid solution or a wax. The vapor is then inhaled by its user. A typical personal vaporizer has an atomizer having a heating element that selectively heats the medium in order to produce the vapor. A rechargeable battery is also typically employed for powering the atomizer. Personal vaporizers for vaporizing liquid media typically include a fluid chamber that holds the liquid, and a wick that communicates liquid from the chamber to the atomizer. The liquid solution typically includes chemicals such as one or more of propylene glycol, glycerin, polyethylene glycol 400, and an alcohol. Extracted flavorings can also be included in the fluid. Electronic cigarettes are a type of personal vaporizer, and use a liquid solution that includes tobacco-derived nicotine. Personal vaporizers also can be used with liquid solutions that include one or more of various essential oils, including cannabis oil.
Personal vaporizers are available having distinct styles and pleasing aesthetics. For example, battery assemblies and other parts of personal vaporizers can be emblazoned with high-quality patterns and materials.
Currently, disposable cartridges are available that include a liquid chamber and atomizer that are provided as a unit. The cartridge can be attached to a separately-purchased battery assembly for power. However, typically such disposable cartridges are unsightly and do not match the aesthetics of, for example, the battery assembly to which the cartridge is attached. Also, such cartridges can be indiscrete, making it obvious what solution the user may be using. Further, such cartridges may be incompatible with a user's desired mouthpiece.